La vie d'un Dominant
by Akahi
Summary: Severus Snape était un dominant, un alpha de la race respectable des démons corbeaux et c'était là son plus grand malheur. Il avait su toute sa vie ce qui il allait devenir mais il avait espéré qu'il finirait soumis. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Severus doit entrer dans une compétition afin d'être l'un des alphas d'un soumis Lamia


Auteur: Akahi

Béta : Pas encore corrigé,

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: « _Severus Snape était un dominant, un alpha de la race respectable des démons corbeaux et c'était là son plus grand malheur. Il avait su toute sa vie ce qui il allait devenir mais il avait espéré qu'il finirait soumis. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas_. » Severus doit entrer dans une compétition afin d'être l'un des alphas d'un soumis Lamia.

 _._

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

 **.**

 **La vie d'un Dominant**

 **Chapitre 1**

Severus maugréa une nouvelle fois alors qu'il mettait ces plus beaux atours tout en se précipitant au ministère. Un soumis c'était déclaré, les dominants ont été appelé pour lui faire la cour.

Comme vous l'avez deviné, Severus Snape était un dominant, un alpha de la race respectable des démons corbeaux et c'était là son plus grand malheur. Il avait su toute sa vie ce qui il allait devenir mais il avait espéré qu'il finirait soumis. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Dans la majorité des esprits de la population magique, il fallait mieux être dominant. On avait ainsi le pouvoir, le contrôle. Mais dans la réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait moins de soumis que d'alpha. C'était donc au soumis de choisir son ou ses alphas.

La compétition était rude et depuis quasiment 20 ans, Severus n'y excellait pas. Il n'avait jamais passé la première partie des éliminatoires. On le disait trop laid, si hideux que même les soumises trolls ne voulait pas de lui. C'était particulièrement vexant. Pourtant, après toute ces années, il était venu à son évidence que tout cela n'était que trop vrai. Le pire, c'était son caractère ne pouvait couvrir sa laideur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de sens de l'humour ni n'était particulièrement gentil. Et si tout cela ne lui suffisait pas, un autre qualificatif l'étiquetait depuis quelques temps. Il était trop vieux.

La vieillesse était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui dire et celle qui lui faisait le plus peur car malheureusement c'était vrai. Il était peu connu mais tout comme un soumis ne pouvait pas vivre sans un dominant, un dominant ne pouvait pas être sans un soumis. Il devenait peu à peu fou et entrait dans des rages meurtrières. Severus ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive, il était bien trop fier de son sang-froid pour souhaiter être une bête sans esprit. Heureusement ou pas, à partir d'un certain âge, les dominants non lié étaient tué et pour les démons corbeaux, l'âge était fixé à 40 ans. Et c'était malheureusement l'âge qu'il approchait.

Severus ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop jeune pour cela. Les démons corbeaux pouvaient vivre jusqu'à trois cents ans. Il n'était qu'au début de sa vie. Néanmoins, il ne fuirait pas, le jour de ses 40 ans, il mourrait, si ce n'est pas avant par un de ces poisons pour ne pas être abattu comme un animal.

Severus pénétra dans le ministère et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la grande salle du deuxième étage.

Il était le numéro 3137. Cela devenait de plus en plus excessif. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Severus parcoura sans mal la salle. Il n'était pas considéré comme une menace par les autres dominants. Il était trop vieux et trop laid pour cela.

L'extrade s'illumina. Cela commençait. Contrairement à d'habitude, le soumis ne se présenta pas. Il resta derrière le voile. L'ombre seul était visible. Certains alphas commencèrent à grogner de colère et frustration mais son démon lui ronronna. La situation l'excitait.

Un texte s'affichait. On pouvait y lire : "Lamia cherchant plusieurs compagnons".

Un lamia.

Un peuple puissant et noble. Severus n'avait aucune chance d'être choisit. Il avait envie de partir mais il se retient. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il s'était promit, à ses 16 ans qu'il ne baisserait jamais les bras. Qu'il lutterait jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il allait donc rester, sûrement il se ferait humilier mais ce n'était chose nouvelle pour lui.

Le soumis demanda aux femmes de sortir. Cette partie là, n'était jamais source d'embarra. Etre éliminer pour être du mauvais sexe était selon Severus la meilleure raison qui soit car il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Le silence s'installa. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Quelle épreuve allait-il choisir ? L'habituelle défilé qui permettait d'éliminer les concurrents les plus laids et les moins adaptés ? L'arène qui permettait de trouver les dominants les plus forts ? Où le lamia ferait-il preuve d'imagination est inventera une épreuve inédite ?

Les dominants attendirent impatiemment que cela commence, certain, s'efforçait de défroisser les vêtements pour être le plus présentable possible. Severus avait honte de l'admettre mais il faisait parti de ceux là. Il espérait que le jeune lamia s'intéresserait plus à la richesse de ces vêtements qu'à son visage. La richesse était son seul atout, il ne l'était pas actuellement mais il avait la possibilité de le devenir. Il était l'héritier de la famille Prince mais surtout, il était un Maître de Potion. Métier qui rapportait gros si on ne passait pas son temps à tenter vainement d'en faire apprendre l'art à des cornichons, appeler vulgairement élève.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière s'abattit sur la salle et des serpents tombèrent du ciel. Severus attrapa machinalement le reptile. Il maintient fermement la tête du serpent pour éviter d'être mordu. Toutefois contrairement à beaucoup, il ne fit pas le moindre mal au jeune serpent. Non seulement par ce qu'il appréciait les serpents mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'était pas stupide. Les lamia étaient apparenté aux serpents, Severus doutait donc que le jeune soumis apprécie que l'on tue ses compagnons.

Le serpent qui était tombé sur lui était plutôt joli et précieux. Il était vers émeraude avec des bandes bleu turquoise. Si cela n'avait pas été un cadeau du soumis, il aurait sûrement fini découper en morceaux dans une potion. Les serpents magiques, les Serliders, étaient bien utiles pour les potions. Severus reporta son attention sur l'estrade. Le jeune soumis n'apprécierait sûrement pas ses pensées.

Les vampires descendirent de l'estrade et se mêla à la foule. Severus se tendit. Les vampires étaient toujours là pour surveiller les dominants et les mettre hors d'état de nuir. Il n'était jamais bon d'en avoir un qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Les vampires se placèrent dans toute la salle, près à intervenir. Une fois placée, un message s'afficha à l'écran.

 _Prenez avec vous mon présent_

 _Prenez soin de lui, mon enfant_

 _Attendez-vous à mes nouvelles_

 _Par des petits amis à ailes._

Severus comprit pourquoi les vampires s'étaient mêlés à la folle quand un autre dominant se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre son serpent. Il évita le coup et s'apprêta à répliquer quand l'alpha fut projeté dans les airs par un gardien. Apparemment le soumis ne voulait pas que la force soit un critère de sélection, du moins pas tout de suite.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Severus s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Severus n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas été repoussé enfin, il le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas être certain. Personne n'avait été invité à revenir. Le soumis n'avait peut-être pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait peut-être pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, passer la première épreuve des sélections.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus. A plus tard !_


End file.
